The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for obtaining an image or a waveform representing a physical property of an object such as a semiconductor wafer with an electron beam, and comparing the image or waveform with design information or an image obtained beforehand to judge a defect, measure the dimension of a specific place, shape information or the fabrication condition of an object such as a semiconductor wafer, or display an image, and relates to an inspected wafer and its fabrication line in the case where the wafer is the object in the apparatus.
A conventional method using an electron beam to judge a defect, measure shape information or the fabrication condition of an object such as a semiconductor wafer, or display an image is described in JP-A-5-258703 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,306), for example. The conventional method includes the steps of detecting secondary electrons generated at the time of exposure with an electron beam under the same condition, conducting scanning with the electron beam, obtaining thereby an image of secondary electrons, and judging a defect on the basis of the image.
It is now assumed that an object is formed by predetermined materials A and B. In the case where a certain acceleration voltage Eb of the electron beam is used, the secondary electron yield ratio η of the material A is largely different from that of the material B. In this case, a secondary electron image contrast is obtained, and inspection between the material A and the material B is possible. In the case where a specific acceleration voltage Ea is used, however, the secondary electron yield ratio η of the material A becomes equal to that of the material B. In this case, there is little contrast in an obtained secondary electron image and the image cannot be observed. In the conventional technique, due regard is not paid to such a charge-up phenomenon for each material to be observed.